


Dance practise

by Yohunnie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohunnie/pseuds/Yohunnie
Summary: Yohan sat down on the floor and began moving his legs apart, hangyul stared at his thighs a bit and gave a little smirk.He leaned down a bit until he was about to be close enough to wisper in yohans ear,"You know we can't do that here right? Unless you've somehow became even more shameless than you usually are."Yohan blushed, and pushed hangyul away from him," Not like that!"Yohan looked away from him for a second before glancing back at him again, although this time a bit more seductily"We can leave that for later" he whispered back at hangyul
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dance practise

U  
in a closet after a tough dance practice..

"OKAY BOYS!!"

The loud voice, of x1's dance trainer ran through the chocaphy room. Gaining the attention of the Boys in the room.

"As usual we going to start our training with a little bit of streching, go team up. Three of you can do an exersize together! Get going to it."

With an emexassice sigh the boys started moving to find someone to stretch with.

"Hangyul!" 

Hangyul looked around the room searching the one that shooted his name, until he found yohan waving at him, "Wanna stretch with me?"

Hangyul struggrd, "why not" he said as he started walking towards yohan.

"So what ate we gonna do?"

Yohan sat down on the floor and began moving his legs apart, hangyul stared at his thighs a bit and gave a little smirk.

He leaned down a bit until he was about to be close enough to wisper in yohans ear,

"You know we can't do that here right? Unless you've somehow became even more shameless than you usually are."

Yohan blushed, and pushed hangyul away from him," Not like that!"

Yohan looked away from him for a second before glancing back at him again, although this time a bit more seductily

"We can leave that for later" he whispered back at hangyul.

.....

Yohan gasped louder, "HANGYUL"

Hangyul panted, holding yoahnd thighs wider."Shit, Yohan.." hangyul pounded as yohan thightend around his cock. 

He started moving faster and faster as he felt himself come closer. "Y-Yohan, 'm coming!!". Yohan moaned, "Me too!" 

Yohan holded hangyul thighter, as hangyul pounded even harder, his prostate overstimulated, he would not be able to hold it any longer

"F-Fuck, Han faster!!" Yohan moaned louder. He was sure at this point people outside the closet could hear them, but he paid no mind to it. 

He loudly gasped out of pleasure as hangyul hit his spot again "I'm gonna-" Yohan was about too scream before he hardly orgasmed. 

Yohan mewled as hangyul gripped his thighs harder and violently went in and out of yohans puffed up opening. with a loud growl he came inside of him.

Hangyul leaned against yohan trying to catch his breath a little, "..Wow..that was.." Hangyul weezed a bit "that was..something"

Yohan still exhausend end unconsouly lossen his legs around hangyul a bit, hangyul caught that and skidded doen the ground with him a little. 

The two shared a brief moment of silence before, both for no reason, burst into giggles. 

Yohan buried he face on the inside of hangyl's necks, hangyul removed his hands from Yohan's thighs and wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing his hand up and down Yohan's back. 

"You okay?"

Yohan nodded his head, "mmhm" yohan moved his head up and locked lips with Hangyul. He sliding his tongue against Hangyul's lips asked for opening. Slowly they started making oit, wrapped in evhthers embrace.

Hangyul broke their kiss and brushed yohan hair away from his eyes. He gave a peck on yohan's forehead. "Should we move?" 

Yohan shook his head, he hugged hangyul's back, "Nah, let's stay like this for a while.."

Hangyul pulled his cock out of Yohan opening. Shifted their position so that hangyul was the one leaning against the wall. Pulled Yohan on top hod lap to postidion him comfortable. 

"Okay, let's.."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I posted on my acc, this is the first time writing nsfw so I hope its readable 😭😭


End file.
